Forever Friends
by 76Patricia
Summary: Antonio and Romano just met, then it was a big suprise that They will go to Florida, America. Can Romano confess his feelings to Antonio Straight? Does Antonio Love Romano too? Can the two of them get what they want for Christmas? Well, Read this Story.


Hello! My very FIRST Fanfic! Hope you like it~! :))

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

There once a guy from Spain named Antonio. He was heading to the house of Veneziano. "Hi there Veneciano!" Antonio said. "Veehhh~! Hello~! Veneciano said. "How are you?" "I'm just okay… I don't have any friends to hangout with. Is there anyone you know that I could be friends with?" Antonio said. "Well, I know someone, he likes Tomatoes like you, he's my brother, Romano~." Said Veneciano. "Oh. Thanks where is he?" Antonio said. "He's there in his room. Watching and eating tomatoes and pizza." Veneciano said. "Ok! Thanks. Can you let him introduce to me?"

"VEEHHH~! SURE~!"

"ONNICHAN! ONNICHAN~! I have someone to introduce to you!"

"Who is it?" Romano said.

"It's Antonio. He said he wants to be friends with you. Antonio, this is Romano, Romano, this is Antonio."

"Nice to meet you." Said Romano. "Soo... Romano, you wanna go out and hang out? I'm planning to buy tomatoes." Antonio said. "Yeah! Count me in! If you're going to buy tomatoes, I'll buy some too!" Romano said.

"Well! Have fun! Bye! I'll just make some Pasta for dinner and chopped Tomatoes! Antonio! Eat with us okay?' Veneciano said.

"Huh? Umm… Sure! Bye!" said Antonio.

Later on. They went to the nearest mall. Before they knew it, they had a great time."Hey! Antonio!" A familiar voice said. "Hi! Who's your new friend?" Said Francis. "Ohh! Francis, Gilbert, meet Romano. "OHH! ROMANO! I didn't recognize you. You're so big now!" said Francis while patting Romano's hair. "S-STOP IT!' Romano said. "*sigh* You really didn't change at all." Francis said. "Well, we need to go now. We need to buy tomatoes." Antonio said. Then, they finally arrived in the grocery store. "Ahh! So beautiful. Beautiful, smooth, yummy, tomatoes." Said Romano. "Wow you really do like tomatoes." "No, the truth is, I don't like tomatoes, I LOVE them!" said Romano. Well, we better go home now." "Okay."

THE NEXT DAY

RING! RING! "Hello?" Said Romano. "Oh! Romano! Hi! Well, this is huge but, pack your things now. Because, my friend Gilbert has a plane ticket. He has two. He gave it to me. And I don't know who will I invite. So I chose you" Antonio said. "So... Where will we be going?" Said Romano. " To Florida, America." "Okay. Where will we meet? What time?" "At the Flight good Airport, at 12:00." "Okay! See you soon."

12:00….

"Hey Romano! Over here! It's time to board!" Antonio said. "I wonder what Florida looks like." Romano said.

"My friend Alfred lives there, he's with Arthur. They're like getting to know each other friends. They just met in ."

"Really? Wow."

"Alfred texted!"

_Hi Antonio. It's me Alfred, well, there's a hotel where you two could stay. I already made some reservations there. Your room number is 2277. Arthur and I are in my house. The bad news is, we can't eat Burgers and Scones! Well, reply until you go here. See you! If we just can._

"Antonio, Well.. I haven't told this to anyone but, can you be the one to sit beside the window? Because, when I'm looking down, I feel scared, I'm afraid of heights.." Romano said. "Okay then! I just love heights!" Antonio said.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

5:00….

"This is Florida! Wow! Well, how about we'll go to the hotel?" Spain said. "Okay. I really need to take a bath now.." Romano said. Them they arrived at the Hotel, the problem is, there is only one bed. The bed is pretty small... Romano and Antonio can fit in there. "Uhm.. Romano, we need to meet Alfred and Arthur in 7:00 better get ready. " Antonio said. "Okay.. I really need to take a bath now.." Said Romano. What's good, There's three shower rooms. But those two dosen't work. Since Romano and Antonio are in a hurry, they just took a bath TOGETHER. But, the good thing is, they're just shirtless. They're not completely naked. But, a lucky coincidence, the other shower worked. Romano was the one who showered in the 2nd Stall. Antonio is finished. "Hmm.. What to wear.. What to Wear.." Said Antonio. Then Romano saw Antonio shirtless, he only had his towel on. "Spain.. Umm.. Thanks for inviting me to go here In Florida." "Your Welcome Romano." *Antonio smiling* Since, Spanish's Smile gets the ladies attention, it made Romano blush. "Gosh, Antonio's Hot when he smiles.. I Think I Like him.. He's Cute in it." Then, Romano went out the shower room. Only with his towel in his waist. Since, Italians are hot when they're shirtless, it made Antonio blush. "Oh my gosh, he's cute when he's shirtless." Romano saw Antonio in his Formal clothing. Now, it's 7:00..

"Hey! Antonio! Romano over here!" Alfred said. "Oh! Hi! There you are! So, Where are we going?" Antonio said. "There's this Mall, Alfred and I just went earlier" Arthur Said. "Well, let's go!" said Romano.

-Inside the car-

Antonio and Romano are at the back seat. And Arthur and Alfred are at the front seat. Antonio was playing his guitar and singing the Hattefutte Parade of his. But it got mixed up like a remix. At first it was Antonio's lyrics, then it became '_Tomato matomato tomatomato Paredoo_' Then, Alfred said "HAMBUGERS!" Well, their trip inside the car, was fun. Arthur was just listening to them. And talking to flying mint bunny.

-Inside the Timezone-

"Let's go to the Karaoke! It's four persons in each stall! Can we sing?" said Alfred. "Sure!" said Antonio. "Well, let's go!" Said Antonio and Alfred. "Hmm.. Who wants to sing first?" Said Romano. "Me! I really wanted to face my fears and sing in front of my friends." Said Antonio. "Hmm… what song?" "How about Hey Soul Sister? It's good! It's perfect for you to sing!" Said Arthur Smiling.

((("Wow, Antonio's good at singing.. I Like when he sings… I'll just get the microphone and sing with him" said Romano in his Mind while his face was red.))) "WOOHOO! I LOVE IT! NICE SINGING ANTONIO!" Arthur and Alfred cried. "Thanks, How about you Romano? Did you like it?" Said Antonio. "Umm… Yeah… I Don't like it… I Love it." Said Romano still blushing. "Hmm… Romano? Are you okay? It's like you're, you know.. not okay. Is there anything bothering you?" said Antonio. "Ohh! It's nothing.. I'm just a bit dizzy." Said Romano. . "Well! It's gone!" said Romano. "Well, Romano,would you like to sing next?" Said Antonio. "Huh? Me? Why? I'm not that good at singing, I'm terrible at singing!" Said Romano. "Really? Well, If you want, do you want me to sing with you? A duet?" Antonio said. "Really? Okay.. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S ASKING ME TO DUET WITH HIM!' Well, what song?" Said Romano. "Hmm.. This! 267" Said Antonio.

"That duet was.. Was.. Wonderful! I love it!" Said Alfred. "Well, you think you're the only one who likes it huh? Don't just think about yourself you… you not a hero guy…" Arthur said. "HEYY! Sorry…" Alfred said.

-Later at Hotel-

"Um.. . Antonio, thanks for dueting with me back there." Romano said. "You're Welcome. You're such a liar! You said you don't sing good. But You sound good!" Antonio said. "Hmph! That's all lies! Well, thanks Antonio! Ohh Dammit!" Romano said. "Why? What happened?" Antonio said. "Look at this text message!" Said Romano

_Say your Name 5 times._

_Say your love of your life's name 10 times._

_Say your wish 10 times._

_Make a wish in the countdown. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 close your eyes and make a wish._

_Send this message to 5 people to make your wish come true. If you didn't send it, your wish will be opposite! _

"Hmm.. well, what's your wish anyway?" Antonio said while chewing his food down. "Why will I tell you? If I told anyone, it won't come true!" Said Romano. "Well, if you say so…" Said Antonio in a sad tone of voice. "OHH DAMMIT! I Don't have load anymore!" Said Romano. "Well, Romano, Finish your food now. It might be cold." Antonio said. "Ok.. I really need to shower and sleep." Romano said.

-Inside the 2nd Stall-

"Hmm… I don't wanna tell my wish to him… he might know that I actually like him!" Romano said. "Hmm… I wanna wish too.. I wish, Romano would like me back and kiss me. That's I always wanted. And, I want his picture so I could show Santa what/who I want for Christmas." Antonio said while finishing his food. "*YAWN* I'm so tired.. Well, Antonio, Good night." Romano said. Then, Romano slept soundly. Antonio cannot sleep. So, he just got and play his guitar. Antonio thought Romano was already sleeping. But, Romano can hear Antonio play the guitar. "Wow… Antonio's really good at the guitar… but, He just got the guitar from here. How about, I'll give him a guitar for Christmas, since Christmas' near, I would like to give him a new guitar." Romano said. "Hmm… What's a good gift for Romano? How about, Tomatoes? No.. he could buy.. So hard to choose for him.." Antonio said. Then Antonio just became sleepy. Since, Antonio was used to hugging a pillow during night, he just hugged Romano. It made Romano blush very Red.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

-THE NEXT WEEK-

"Wow, Romano. We were together for a long time… I just wonder, what do you want for Christmas? Christmas is near…" I Antonio said. "Me? Um… anything…" Romano said. While talking and chatting and eating, there was something happened. "So, Romano I was thinking-" Then Antonio suddenly collapsed! "ANTONIO? ANTONIO? WHAT HAPPENED? ANTONIO! NO! THIS COULDEN'T BE HAPPENING! Antonio… I Just wished, I don't wanna let you die! You're my best friend! I Love you very much like I don't wanna let you die. I don't wanna lose you! I always wanted to be with you!" Romano said, crying. "Romano.. Thank you, Thank you for being my best friend… I Always wanted to tell you this, I Love you very much. Not friends.. As in love. I Loved you for a long time.. I Don't wanna lose you too. Romano, I-" Antonio said, while not continuing what he's saying. "ANTONIO? ANTONIO? No.. this can't be.." Romano said. "Antonio…"

-Inside the Hospital Room-

"Are you feeling better now Antonio?" said Romano. "I'm feeling better now.. I just collapsed suddenly.. I don't know why. I'm just like this… This is my 5th time I think…." Said Antonio. "You shouldn't have to bring me to the hospital…" Antonio said. "Just because… I was really worried. Did you hear what I said a while ago? When you collapsed?" Romano said. "Yeah.. I Heard it… Well, This is my reply Romano, I Love you very much as anyone do." Antonio said. "Well, do you really want to know what's my wish?" Romano said. "What was it?" "I Just wish the love of my life would like me back and kiss me.." "Well, it's almost Christmas. This is my gift to you. Romano, close your eyes." " Okay" Then, Romano just felt something was touching his lips. "Can it be? My first kiss to the person I loved the most Antonio."

Epilouge:

-Inside the mall-

"It's almost Christmas, Next week?" Said Romano. "I've been saving enough money for a new guitar. But the problem is, what color? I'll ask Antonio. Antonio! Antonio! What's your Favorite color?" "Uhh me? Umm… Red and Yellow." Antonio said. "Ohh Okay." Romano said. "Hmm… This guitar is fine, and it was color Red and Yellow, but most of it is Red. Well, I'll just buy it." Romano said.

-December 25-

"Umm… Antonio, well, accept this gift. Sorry if it's a bit it and heavy." Romano said. "WOAH! So big! I'll just rip it." Antonio said. "Yess! Thanks very much Romano! I've always wanted a guitar, I kept on telling my parents to buy me a guitar but, they didn't gave me.. Well, Merry Christmas Romano… I Love you." Said Antonio while hugging Romano. "Merry Christmas too… I Love you too."

-THE END!-

* * *

><p>Last part:<p>

[Romano] Where's Alfred and Arthur anyway?

[Antonio] Just don't worry about them. They're good couples right?

[Romano] I just saw them earlier at their room at Alfred's house. They're doing something.

[Antonio] Well, how about Veneciano? He's with Ludwig right?

[Romano] Yeah, they're always together.

* * *

><p>Please CommentReview! I Hope you Like It! :)


End file.
